Money in the Bank
Das Money in the Bank Match ist ein jährlich stattfindendes Ladder Match, dessen Sieger einen garantierten Shot auf den World Title seines Brands bekommt. Jeweils 6 Wrestler treten um einen Koffer an, der den Sieger des Matches ein Jahr lang dazu berechtigt, jederzeit einmalig ein World Title Match zu erhalten. Seit WrestleMania 1 2007 findet das Match jedes Jahr im Opener von WrestleMania statt und wurde zunächst immer gemeinsam von RAW und Smackdown veranstaltet, welche jeweils 3 Wrestler in das Match schickten. 2010 traten je 2 Wrestler von RAW, Smackdown und ECW an, und seit der Gründung von Backlash treten ausschließlich Backlash-Wrestler an. Eine Ausnahme bildete 2012, als zwei ECW-Wrestler gemeinsam mit 4 Backlash-Wrestlern das Match bestritten. Seit 2013 veranstaltet ECW jedes Jahr sein eigenes Money in the Bank Match, dessen Sieger einen Shot auf den ECW Global Heavyweight Title bekommt. 2014 fand es beim SummerSlam statt. Im Jahr 2015 bei den Survivor Series. Dies sollte zur Tradition werden. Matches RAW & Smackdown *2007: Edge besiegte Chris Jericho, Jeff Hardy, Joey Mercury, Mick Foley & Samoa Joe *2008: Van Dam besiegte Chris Jericho, Homicide, Nick Mondo, Super Dragon & Sting *2009: Homicide besiegte Chris Jericho, Christian Cage, Mr. Kennedy, Nick Mondo & Stevie Richards *2010: Finlay besiegte Hells Guardian, Jeff Hardy, Jens Samuel, Mick Foley & Ted DiBiase Jr. Backlash *2011: Kurt Angle besiegte Chris Jericho, Drew McIntyre, Jake Roberts, Nick Mondo & The Miz *2012: Kid Austria besiegte Cyrus, Goldberg, Kevin Steen, Kurt Angle & Randy Orton *2013: Kane besiegte Drew McIntyre, Delirious, Super Dragon, The Rock & Wade Barrett *2014: Sterling James Keenan besiegte Wade Barrett, Drew McIntyre, David Otunga, Drake Younger und Mick Foley * 2015: Drake Younger besiegte Dolph Ziggler, Kevin Steen, Mick Foley, R-Truth & Sami Zayn ECW *2013: Prof. Dr. Met besiegte Ali Bin Way, Chris Connor, Kaa Haali, Mr. Jackpot & NickNick Nola *2014: Kaa Haali besiegte Aiden O'Malley, Dean Morrison, Jack Stone, Mickey Reyes und Mr. Jackpot *2015: Ali Bin Way besiegte Kid Austria, Mr. Jackpot, NickNick Nola, Smiling Jack & Van Groot *2016: Max Power besiegte Magnus Gustafsson, Mysterious Maukisch, Snake McBatman *2017: Venom besiegte Cassidy White, CHUCK, Deadpool, Gaston Piren & Magnus Gustafsson *2018: Atem besiegte CHUCK, Dexter Riggs, Kaa Haali, Merlin Montgomery & Tamim Salah Ignition * 2016: Damien Sandow besiegte CJ Parker, Sami Zayn, Drake Younger, Hulk Hogan und Virgil * 2017: Bray Wyatt besiegte Andre The Giant, Christian, Daniel Bryan, Heimo Ukonselka & Jamar Shipman * 2018: Roman Reigns besiegte Aleister Black, Braun Strowman, Brutus Beefcake, Earthquake, Emil Sitoci, Richochet & TJ Perkins Cash Ins RAW & Smackdown *2007: Edge löste als erster seinen Koffer bei der Survivor Series gegen den SAW Heavyweight Champion John Cena ein, nachdem beide vorher noch gemeinsam in einem Elimination Match angetreten sind. Cena konnte hierbei seinen Titel gegen den Rated R Superstar verteidigen. Später gewann Edge in einem Ladder Match bei RAW gegen Cena das Recht, den Koffer ein weiteres Mal einzusetzen, was ihn zu einem Gauntlet Match bei New Year's Revolution 2008 gegen Cena und dessen Bodyguard Goldberg führte (siehe dazu Edge-Screwjob). In diesem Gauntlet Match gewann Edge den Titel und kann daher in gewisser Weise als erfolgreicher Cash-In bezeichnet werden. *2008: Van Dam versuchte sein Glück im Jahr 2008 ebenfalls bei der Survivor Series gegen den SAW Heavyweight Champion Goldberg, nachdem dieser vorher seinen Titel in der Elimination Chamber gegen 5 Gegner verteidigen konnte. Van Dam wurde in diesem Match zum ersten erfolgreichen Kofferträger und holte sich den Titel zum ersten udn einzigen Mal. *2009: Zum dritten Mal hintereinander erfolgte der Cash In bei Survivor Series. Nachdem Abyss den SAW Heavyweight Title in einem brutalen Elimination Chamber Match gewinnen konnte, gelang es dem Monster anschließend ebenfalls den amtierenden Mr. Money in the Bank, Homicide zu besiegen. *2010: Im Pausenjahr von SAW forderte Finlay sein Titelmatch kurz vor der Sommerpause bei einer wöchentlichen Ausgabe von Smackdown. Dort unterlag er allerdings dem amtierenden World Heavyweight Champion John Cena. Backlash *2011: Zum ersten Mal kündigte mit Kurt Angle ein Kofferträger vorher an, wann er seinen Koffer einlösen wollte. Beim Royal Rumble sollte es so zum Showdown mit dem Halter des SAW World Heavyweight Titles, Diamond Dallas Page, kommen. Letztendlich forderte Angle sein Match überraschend allerdings doch 3 Tage vorher bei Backlash und unterlag dort dem Champion. *2012: Beim einzigen gemeinsamen Money in the Bank Match von Backlash & ECW wurde es kontrovers. Nachdem der ECW-Wrestler Kid Austria den Koffer bei WrestleMania 6 gewinnen konnte, löste er ihn noch am selben Abend gegen den SAW World Heavyweight Champion CM Punk ein und sicherte sich so den Titel. Die General Manager von Backlash sowie Punk selbst weigerten sich im Zuge des Brandwars jedoch, den Titelwechsel anzuerkennen, während Austria den Gürtel bei ECW verteidigte und dort an Cyrus verlor. Beim King of the Ring besiegte Punk Cyrus, womit der Koffereinsatz von Austria im Nachhinein annulliert wurde. Kid Austria bekam seinen Koffer zurück und löste ihn dann bei Battlefield Europe erfolgreich gegen AfRon ein, nachdem dieser seinen ECW European Heavyweight Title zuvor gegen Jack Stone verteidigen konnte. *2013: Wieder ohne ECW-Beteiligung wechselte der Money in the Bank Koffer erstmalig in der SAW-Historie den Besitzer, und das gleich zwei Mal. Kane verlor den Koffer zunächst an Raven, welchem bei seinem Cash In ein Formalfehler passierte. Der Koffer wurde dadurch neu vergeben und ging schließlich an Diamond Dallas Page, welchem der Cash In gegen SAW World Heavyweight Champion Thumbtack Jack jedoch nicht gelang. * 2014: Kurz nach der Sommerpause sah Sterling James Keenan seine Chance gekommen. Am Ende einer Backlash-Ausgabe versuchte er sein Glück gegen den amtierenden Champion Thumbtack Jack. Dumm nur für Keenan dass R-Truth sich gerade auf einer Mission befand und jedes stattfindende Titelmatch störte um selbst zum Nr. 1 Contender zu werden. Keenan gewann den Kampf also durch Disqualifikation, wurde im Anschluss an das Match von R-Truth verletzt und der Gürtel blieb bei TJ. ECW *2013: Nachdem Prof. Dr. Met das erste Money in the Bank Match von ECW gewonnen hatte, wartete der Akademiker fast ein Jahr bis zum Cash In. Der Moment des Professors war schließlich bei T.R.I.B.U.T.E. T.O. T.H.E. T.R.O.O.P.S. 2014 gekommen, als Met den Royal Rumble-Sieger Funk Gruesome entthronen konnte, der wenige Minuten zuvor den ursprünglichen Träger des ECW Global Heavyweight Titles, Jack Stone, besiegen konnte. *2014: Kaa Haali verfolgte einen völlig anderen Gameplan als sein Erzfeind. Zwar wartete auch er beinahe ein volles Kalenderjahr mit dem Cash In bis zu T.R.I.B.U.T.E. T.O. T.H.E. T.R.O.O.P.S. 2015 und kündigte seinen Cash In bereits vorher an - wie Met - allerdings ließ er den Champion nicht vorher durch ein zusätzliches Match gehen, sondern kämpfte 1 on 1 fair gegen einen ebenfalls ausgeruhten und vorbereiteten Champion Mickey Reyes. Ignition * 2015/16: Drake Younger gewann den Koffer noch unter dem Banner von Backlash. Dieser Zeit wurde er von der Homefront Army entführt. Als die Homefront Army von staatlichen Autoritäten nach dem Ende von Backlash aufgelöst wurde, ging der Koffer verloren. Hulk Hogan konnte den Koffer später ausfindig machen und wollte ihn gegen Raven einsetzen. Er wurde aber von Younger abgefangen, den Sami Zayn zurück zu seinem Koffer führte. Im Chaos der Prügelei sicherte sich Adam Cole den Koffer, der von Virgil engagiert wurde, um diesen zum World Champion zu machen. Da sich das alles kurz vor WrestleMania ereignete, blieb keine Zeit mehr zum Eincashen. Delta Romeo bot Virgil einen Platz im dortigen Money in the Bank Match für den inzwischen fast wertlosen Koffer an. * 2016: Damien Sandow setzte sich beim WrestleMania im Money in the Bank Match durch. Wenig später warf Zack Sabre Jr. ihm vor, ihn in einem Qualifikationsmatch sabotiert zu haben. Bevor er Beweise präsentieren konnte, stimme Sandow zu, den Koffer in einem Singles Match beim Judgment Day aufs Spiel zu setzen, wo sich Zack Sabre Jr. den Koffer sichern konnte. Sandow offenbarte danach aber, dass er lediglich einen täuschend ähnlich aussehenden Koffer gegen Sabre auf Spiel setzte, den er auf einem Flohmarkt fand, sodass der echte Koffer weiter in seinem Besitz blieb.